My best friend's wedding (Traducción)
by Iwaizumi Hajime
Summary: Satsuki va a casarse y Aomine está obligado a ayudar. Las bodas son complicadas. Tienden a tomarte desprevenido con pensamientos sobre el futuro y las posibilidades que este trae. Mientras tanto, Kise sólo piensa que Aomine será la mejor "Dama" de Honor.


**My Best Friend's Wedding**

 **By Cimberelly**

 _Traducción al español por Iwaizumi Hajime._

* * *

 **Notas originales:**

Para BeautifulThief.

Para Cassie porque nos alentamos a escribir cuando podemos :3

¡Y hola a todos los demás! Estoy de vuelta con algo nuevo y problemático. Esto permaneció en Google Drive durante mucho tiempo y estoy feliz de haberlo terminado. Podría ser mejor, sin duda, pero a veces sólo tienes que desempolvarlo un poco. Tal vez un día vuelva y lo edite, pero por ahora, aquí tienen una boda engañosa.

PD: Todo está escrito en base a mis experiencias por lo que probablemente encuentren inconsistencias o errores. He estado en un par de bodas y fui dama de honor una vez. Siempre trato de ordenar mis ideas de experiencias propias, historias, películas, etc.

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Esta es mi primera vez como traductora y es lo más difícil del mundo. Enserio, esto me tomó casi un año (además de problemas con mi antigua laptop, la universidad, la flojera y demás) volverlo coherente, investigar todas las palabras que no entendía por completo, y bueno todo un lío, pero debía terminarlo como fuese.

Mi beta **Ren** , es un sol que, aunque odia revisar traducciones por lo complejo que es, me ayudó en muchísimas partes en las que ya sentía que iba a morir. (Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti)

 ** _Cimberelly Thank you very much for giving me permission to do it, it means a lot to me. And forgive the delay please._**

Link historia original: archiveofourown org/works/11388825

Link perfil de Cimberelly: archiveofourown org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly

 **Tengo el permiso de traducción por parte de Cimberelly, sin embargo, después de casi un año de ausencia no estoy segura de sí aún estoy autorizada a postearlo. Por lo que he decidido publicarlo en tanto reciba respuesta de ella, en caso de una negativa procederé a la eliminación de esta traducción.**

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Aomine después de que él y Satsuki encontraran sus asientos en el restaurante al que su amiga de la infancia lo había invitado a salir, —Y dime que vas a pagar por todo esto.

No era la primera vez que Satsuki lo había arrastrado a ese restaurante. Era una especie de lugar de _fusión japonesa_ [1] que de alguna manera era popular entre las chicas. Quizás por el ambiente del café y el menú. Realmente no era un gran admirador; la comida era cara y las porciones eran pequeñas, aunque Satsuki siempre insistía en que la mayoría de las porciones de los restaurantes eran pequeñas para él. También estaba el hecho de que ella siempre le hacía pagar.

Satsuki suspiró y de alguna manera, se veía menos molesta de lo que estaría normalmente con la mención de que ella iba a pagar. Sospechoso. Más tarde, probablemente pensaría que esa fue la primera señal, pero ahora, estaba contando sus estrellas de la suerte pues Satsuki parecía lo suficientemente feliz como para pagar su maldita comida (y la suya) por al menos una vez.

—Yo te invité a salir Dai-chan, así que sí. Voy a pagar.

—Bien —admitió Aomine con un movimiento de cabeza. — ¿Y a qué se debe la ocasión?

Satsuki lo miró con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosadas; era un poco extraño. — ¿No puedo salir a almorzar con mi amigo de la infancia?

Aomine la miró fijamente. — ¿Estas embarazada?

—¡Dai-chan! —Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo, sus mejillas encendidas por la impresión y la vergüenza. —¡No! ¿Por qué piensas siquiera...?

—Porque entonces así tendría una excusa para golpear a ese tipo en la cara.

Satsuki rodó los ojos. —No vas a golpear a mi novio. ¿Cuándo vas a superar el hecho de que es perfecto y asombroso?

—Y eso no es sospechoso en lo absoluto— murmuró mientras buscaba el menú de especiales en el centro de la mesa para hacer algo con sus manos.

Ella lo miró sonriendo. —Pero sé que te agrada. No importa cuánto digas que no.

Daiki no se molestó en decir nada porque odiaba admitirlo, pero el novio de Satsuki estaba más que bien para ella. Simplemente no quería reconocer abiertamente ese hecho porque, bueno. Nadie nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella. _Nadie_.

—Pero él es en parte del por qué te traje aquí hoy— continuó después de un breve momento de incómodo silencio.

Daiki miró a su alrededor. —¿Y en dónde está?

—Está en el trabajo, y le dije que yo misma te daría las noticias.

Dejó de mirar el menú y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha a una Satsuki todavía-demasiado-feliz. —¿Qué fue lo _que hizo_?

Ella permanecía imperturbable aún con ese ceño fruncido en su rostro que podría aterrorizar a cualquiera. —Nada desagradable. Lo prometo.

—Bien, ¿qué es?

Aomine miró a su amiga de la infancia, la que en realidad era su mejor amiga en toda la vida, e intentó ver si había señales de que todo eso era malo a pesar de lo que dijo. Si ella estuviera tratando de engañarlo, él lo sabría. Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero mucho más aliviado al encontrarla todavía sonriéndole, luciendo muy serena. Aunque todavía todo eso era un poco sospechoso.

Casi saltó cuando puso su mano sobre la suya.

—Dai-chan.

Hizo todo lo posible por verle directamente a los ojos. —¿Qué?

El agarre de Satsuki en su mano se tensó, como si estuviera preparándose, y él probablemente debió haber estado más que asustado, no, confundido, con esa expresión en su rostro. No podía decir lo que era, pero en todo caso, no parecía molesta. De ningún modo. Nada de eso.

—Dai-chan.

—¿Satsuki?

Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios temblaban y él sintió que un poco de miedo se convertía en un pánico absoluto porque Oh Dios mío. _Ella estaba jodidamente embarazada…_

—Estoy comprometida.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Momoicchi! ¡Felicitaciones!

Kise estaba en la habitación hablando por teléfono y, por supuesto, tenía que gritar. Aomine estaba acostumbrado. Después de años de vivir con el ruidoso rubio, era difícil no estarlo. Además, tenía razones para hacerlo. Acababa de enterarse de que una de sus amigas más cercanos se iba a casar.

—¡ _Aominecchi_ acaba de decírmelo! — El modelo gritó con entusiasmo y sintió el habitual impulso de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo. —¡Hubiera deseado estar allí también cuando le dijiste, porque, Momoicchi! ¡Esto es asombroso!

Aomine se había acomodado en su cama. Listo para dormir, pero las luces seguían encendidas, Kise continuaba hablando por teléfono y caminando alrededor, incapaz de contener su emoción. Vestía una de sus viejas sudaderas y uno de esos extraños pantalones de pijama. Esta noche eran púrpura con un patrón de pollitos amarillos. En general, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para distraerlo del sueño.

—Lamento llamar tan tarde, ¡pero estoy tan feliz por ti! Vamos a almorzar pronto. Quiero escuchar todo sobre la propuesta. Estoy seguro de que fue increíble... — Kise por fin se había detenido frente a la cama, mirando a la nada, pero sonriendo suavemente y felizmente. Aomine estaba seguro de que tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te quiero, Momoicchi. Buenas noches. Avísame cuando podamos encontrarnos, ¡Adiós!

Kise terminó la llamada y dejó salir un suspiro profundo. Aomine lo observó tranquilamente mientras miraba su teléfono con ese mismo cariño suave de antes para finalmente mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con sus ojos. El corazón de Daiki se _alborotó_. No había otra palabra para ello. Sabía que esa mirada de alegría pura no era para él exactamente, pero estaba seguro que se sentía así cuando lo miraba.

Fue un alivio cuando Kise apartó su teléfono y se arrastró hasta sus brazos. Lo sostuvo sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, donde pertenecía. Algunas veces, todavía le asombraba lo mucho que podía amar a alguien así. Sólo una mirada y se volvía inestable.

—Momoicchi se va a casar. — susurró suavemente momentos después, la sonrisa y admiración en su rostro eran claros en el tono de su voz.

—Sí. — Aomine suspiró y algo de esa presión en su pecho había desaparecido. Levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kise. Su pelo era tan suave y sedoso como siempre, con una gran comodidad al tacto.

Kise se acurrucó más cerca. —Estoy tan feliz por ella...

—Lo sé…

—Aominecchi.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a ser la _Dama de Honor_ de Momoicchi?

Aomine hizo una pausa. Miró a Kise y, mientras él tenía la cabeza inclinada hacía arriba, mirándolo con ojos grandes, dorados, sin ingenuidad y una inocente sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño. — _¿Qué?_

—Tendría sentido, ¿no? — Kise continuó en el mismo tono tranquilo, acariciando cariñosamente el cuello y el hombro de Aomine plácidamente. —Eres su mejor amigo desde la infancia y sabemos que te ves muy bien en un vestido. [2]

Kise comenzó a correr ligeramente las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de su pecho, con movimientos suaves y tranquilizadores como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier cosa, y no de vestidos y Daiki llevándolos.

Aomine seguía mirando a Kise.

Ryōta notó su mirada y se la devolvió con la misma expresión de dulce inocencia.

El novio "demasiado atento" de Kise no se dejó engañar ni un poco.

—No voy a usar un vestido.

Kise solo sonrió.

Sí, esa era la pequeña mierda de la cual estaba locamente enamorado.

Suertudo.

.

.

.

* * *

—No voy a ser tu dama de honor.

Momoi apenas lo miró mientras le pasaba otro de sus cuadernos. Planear una boda estaba bien a su manera. ¿Debería sorprenderle que Satsuki era una novia " _manos a la obra_ "? Daiki no se sorprendería si ella ya tuviese planeada esta boda después de que su relación con su entonces novio _-ahora-_ prometido alcanzó el año.

O incluso antes, si es que la mierda que dicen en la televisión acerca de las niñas y sus muñecas podía ser cierta. Aomine no tenía ni idea; Satsuki no jugó sus muñecas con él. No mucho.

—Por supuesto que no, Dai-chan. —le dijo con paciencia, pero también distraídamente, —eres mi _Hombre_ de Honor.

Aomine habría gruñido y puesto su cabeza sobre la mesa si aún estuvieran en la escuela intermedia, pero ahora eran adultos y había crecido un poco. En lugar de eso, solo gruñó y miró malhumorado la taza de café negro que tenía frente a él. La taza era pequeña. Debería haber sabido que iba a cenar en lugares más femeninos y con pequeñas porciones gracias a esta boda.

—¿No podría hacerlo alguna de tus amigas?

Satsuki suspiró, rodó los ojos y finalmente le miró para enviarle una mirada muy familiar que decía que era muy, _muy_ estúpido. —Claro que podrían hacerlo, pero la pregunta es, _¿Quién?_ Y Dai-chan, créeme... —Ella lo miró a los ojos. —Nadie quiere estar en medio de este tipo de drama.

La mirada severa en los ojos de Satsuki casi lo hizo temblar.

Drama.

Correcto.

¿Por qué las chicas debían hacer tanto alboroto y complicar las cosas?

—Solo debes hacer que peleen—, sugirió mientras robaba otro de los pequeños sándwiches para acompañar el té del plato de Satsuki—. Ponles trajes de baño. Después mezclas entre barro o aceite el anillo para hacerlo más difícil. La primera que sangre gana...

Alzó su pulgar frente a Satsuki. —Todos ganan.

Ella le estaba dando otra de sus miradas matadoras y él la ignoraba constantemente como siempre. Esos diminutos sándwiches para el té eran buenos. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan pequeños?

—Lo entenderás cuando sea tu boda la que estás planeando. —dijo Satsuki antes de volver a sus notas y apartarle la mano para evitar que robara más bocadillos.

—¿Tendrás de estos en la boda? —preguntó Aomine con esperanza, incluso si su mano picaba un poco por el golpe.

Momoi suspiró, pero tomó nota de que a Daiki realmente le gustaba la ensalada de huevo y los sándwiches de pepino.

.

.

.

* * *

—Eres totalmente la Dama de Honor.

— _Qué. Mierda._ —Aomine entrecerró sus ojos a Kagami. Se preguntó por novena vez por qué había salido con él esa noche.

Algo tenía que ver no querer revisar más muestras de recuerdos de boda. ¿Cuánta mierda diminuta, femenina y frágil tenía que soportar para esta boda?

—¿Aomine-kun llevará un vestido otra vez? No te he mostrado las fotos, Kagami-kun, pero… Aomine-kun realmente se ve bien en vestido.

Y también Tetsu. Tetsu y Kagami seguían siendo pareja hoy en día; Aomine francamente pensaba que era repugnante incluso después de todos estos años.

Kagami se estremeció. —No, no, gracias. Creo que me gustaría mantener la pesadilla al mínimo si pudiera y ¿Ahomine con un vestido? No gracias.

Tetsu sólo tenía su habitual sonrisa de aspecto inocente en su rostro como si no estuviera desenterrando algunos desagradables y terribles recuerdos de la escuela intermedia. —Fue un día muy divertido.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, —Aomine murmuró con una mirada, —Akashi llevaba un vestido en tu lugar.

Kagami casi se ahogó con su Coca-Cola. —Akashi en un vestido… ¡Ok! ¡No más jodidos recuerdos de Teiko! ¡Gracias!

Afortunadamente, Kuroko tomó eso como señal para cambiar de tema. O, mejor dicho, para regresar al tema original de su conversación—. ¿Tienes alguna tarea en particular como la Dama de Honor, Aomine-kun?

Aomine frunció el ceño. —Básicamente, sólo me aseguro de que Satsuki no tenga problemas con todos los detalles. No vas a creer todas las malditas cosas que tiene que hacer... También está la comida. Es mi deber asegurarme de que la comida es buena. Y _no soy la Dama de Honor._

—Sí, lo eres. —Kagami rio porque eso fue todo lo que hizo.

Aomine le lanzó una papa frita. —No, no lo soy.

—Por favor, cuida de Momoi-san, Aomine-kun. —Tetsu dijo en medio del alboroto, sonriendo de esa manera pequeña y suave que siempre significaba que estaba feliz. Feliz por Satsuki que estaba por casarse. Feliz porque _él_ estaba ayudando.

—¿Acaso no siempre lo hago?

—Supongo que esto sirve de práctica para ti, ¿eh? — Preguntó de repente Kagami.

Aomine lo miró fijamente. —¿Práctica para qué?

—Bueno, ya sabes… —comenzó Kagami encogiéndose de hombros—, sé que tú y Kise no pueden casarse aquí en este momento, pero en el futuro, podrían tener una ceremonia o algo así para hacer las cosas un poco oficiales...

Kagami se detuvo porque incluso Kuroko lo miraba fijamente.

—... ¿Qué?

—¿Has estado pensando en casarte, Kagami-kun? —preguntó Tetsu, sencillo como siempre, pero, aunque miraba fijamente a Kagami, había un rubor sospechoso que subía por su rostro.

El rostro de Kagami parecía el de un tomate. —Bueno… yo… Quiero decir, ¡no ahora mismo! ¡Pero...! —farfulló agitado en su lugar y aparentemente sin poder mirar a Tetsu a los ojos.

Su novio seguía mirándolo como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

—Joder, Kuroko. — Kagami murmuró, evitando mirarlo y torpemente tomando su hamburguesa. —¿No crees que solo estoy contigo y no pienso en el futuro y toda esa mierda verdad?

Tetsu lo miró un momento antes de moverse para poner su mano sobre una de las de Kagami. Esa sonrisa suave y feliz había vuelto a su rostro y apenas creció un poco cuando Kagami giró su mano para enlazar sus dedos.

—No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido de que lo hayas pensado primero, para ser honesto.

Kagami seguía sin mirarlo, pero parecía feliz, los costados de sus labios elevándose mientras apretaba la mano de Tetsu lo probaban.

Ambos parecían felices, atrapados en una feliz burbuja.

Y al lado de ellos, él sólo quería darse la vuelta y vomitar.

 _Asqueroso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

El esmoquin era más fino y más entallado que cualquier cosa que usaría normalmente. Era más apretado alrededor de lugares que él realmente prefería que su ropa no fuera y era restrictivo y molesto. Además, parecía un jodido pingüino.

Aomine hizo una mueca y tiro de la corbata de moño. Realmente odiaba las corbatas de cualquier tipo.

El jadeo que salió detrás de él le hizo girarse instintivamente y casi se encogió ante la mirada llorosa que Kise le estaba dando.

—¿Acaso dejarás de llorar el día de hoy? —Kise gruñó suavemente porque no estaba realmente molesto. Estaba acostumbrado a que fuera dramático y emocional, y era rutina estar malhumorado por ello. Además, era la primera vez que podía ir a una de las actividades relacionadas con los preparativos de la boda, por lo que esperaba que estuviese particularmente emocional.

Kise hizo un puchero antes de acercarse y abrazarse a su espalda, su barbilla descansando ligeramente sobre su hombro.

—Aominecchi es horrible. —Kise hizo un mohín aun cuando sus ojos miraron su reflejo, Aomine en su esmoquin y Kise con sus brazos alrededor de él. —¡Incluso cuando estás tan guapo eres muy cruel!

—Cállate. —Murmuró con brusquedad incluso cuando giró un poco la cabeza para depositar un beso por el pómulo de Ryōta en lugar del habitual golpecito en la frente.

Kise tarareó, sonriendo un poco por el beso, y acomodándose mientras lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte. Los ojos ámbar continuaron bebiendo su reflejo, contemplando el hermoso cuadro que hacía Aomine.

A pesar de la incomodidad, tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante bien.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Kise. —Quiero decir, ¿no está demasiado apretado en alguna parte?

Intentó encogerse de hombros. —Un poco alrededor de los hombros.

—Los hombros de Aominecchi son sólo músculos.

—¿Estás diciendo que eso es algo malo? Pensé que te gustaban mis hombros.

—Será mejor que hoy no tengan ningún asunto en los vestidores, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos se giraron a escuchar la voz de Satsuki y la encontraron mirándolos con una expresión un poco exasperada en su rostro. Tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos y su pelo generalmente cepillado y brillante parecía un poco desgastado. Parecía hostigada, pero eso no era nada nuevo hoy en día.

Kise se acurrucó aún más, lanzándole una sonrisa brillante pero obviamente burlona. — ¡Pero Aominecchi se ve tan bien Momocchi! ¿Cómo me voy a resistir?

Aomine miró a Kise desaprobatoriamente. —No me follarás en este traje de pingüino.

Momoi sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y parecía que trataba de no gritar mientras Kise se echaba a reír.

Sabía que los niveles de estrés de Satsuki estaban al máximo conforme la fecha de la boda se acercaba cada vez más y todavía había mucho por hacer. Aun así, era un poco aterrador cuando los miró con tanta calma y dijo:

—Sólo esperen ustedes dos.

.

.

.

* * *

—Gracias por traer la invitación Aomine, y por favor, agradece a Momoi de mi parte por enviar la tarta de queso. No tuvo que molestarse. —dijo Akashi mientras se sentaban a tomar el té en una de las muchas salas de estar de la enorme mansión de la familia Akashi. Como buen anfitrión, sirvió el té y cortó la tarta, sirviendo a Aomine que trató de no mostrarse nervioso con todo el lujo que lo rodeaba. Él hubiese pensado que Akashi habría tenido un par de empleadas sirviendo el té y cortando la tarta en su lugar.

La gran mayoría de las invitaciones para la boda habían sido enviadas por correo, pero para personas especiales -como Akashi- fueron entregadas personalmente y Aomine decidió hacerle un favor a su cansada amiga de la infancia. Akashi estaba en la ciudad de todos modos por lo que no iba a ser difícil. Pero sí, Satsuki no tenía que haber enviado la tarta con la invitación, pero ¿qué se puede hacer? Akashi era aparentemente _así_ de especial. La tarta de queso también era buena, así que.

Con sus ojos rojos puestos en él, Akashi continuó, —Espero que Momoi no esté trabajando demasiado.

Aomine suspiró, —Ya sabes cómo es...

Akashi asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía. —Por favor, sigue cuidando de ella.

—Claro…

Bebieron su té.

—¿Qué tal tú Aomine? ¿Cómo han estado tú y Kise? —Akashi preguntó, aunque él sentía que ya lo sabía y sólo estaba siendo educado.

—Estamos bien. Kise tiene un nuevo anuncio que saldrá próximamente y es el final de la temporada así que...

—Han estado juntos mucho tiempo.

—Un par de años, sí.

—Y ustedes dos son muy felices.

—Sí…

De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que había tenido ese mismo tipo de conversación desde hace tiempo y no sabía por qué, aunque él se sentía como siempre. Sólo tenía esa sensación de que Akashi estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero Akashi era Akashi, no lo dejó todo a la vista y en su lugar lo dejó con algo que procesar por un tiempo hasta que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Porque cada movimiento que Akashi hacía era intencionado, y Daiki no era estúpido cuando se trataba de él y cómo los manejaba. Realmente, el Capitán de la Generación de Milagros no había cambiado tanto con los años.

Él y Akashi nunca fueron particularmente cercanos, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se excusara y Akashi lo viese frente a la puerta.

—Por favor envía mis saludos a Kise —le dijo Akashi en despedida, con una ligera sonrisa jugando en sus labios, como si supiera algo que él no (lo cual no sería una sorpresa en lo absoluto).

—Espero novedades pronto.

Por supuesto que las esperaba.

.

.

.

* * *

Satsuki, al igual que cualquier novia, tenía una mesa de regalos bastante amplia y detallada, y para él era... Bueno, era un alivio que ella tuviera una, porque entonces no tendría que preocuparse por ir en búsqueda de un regalo. Por supuesto, se mentalizó para gastar mucho dinero en algún tipo de cosa que procesara alimentos (Dios no quiera que la estuviese animando a cocinar algo), pero al menos eso era otra tarea para la boda.

Debería haber sabido que la búsqueda de un regalo de bodas aún no había terminado. Pensó que había acabado después de que su propia madre prácticamente entró en guerra con una de las tías de Satsuki con los juegos de vajilla más perfectos y tuvo que... Sí, fue toda una pesadilla. Estaba contento de que hubiese terminado, pero aparentemente tendría más dificultades que pasar.

Kise tenía esa mirada decidida en su rostro que le recordaba a los viejos juegos de básquetbol con altas apuestas y debería haber sido _caliente_ , pero Daiki no estaba exactamente de un humor sexy en ese momento. No cuando Kise lo tenía agarrado de la muñeca y lo arrastraba por una parte del centro comercial que él había visitado durante la última semana. Quería sacudirlo. ¿Por qué estaban ahí? Él estuvo el otro día en esas monstruosas secciones de electrodomésticos y cubiertos, y estaba seguro de que su cuenta bancaria aún sentía el vacío que lamentablemente lo golpeó porque Satsuki fue despiadada y pensó que estaba hecho de dinero.

—¿Sabes que Satsuki tiene mesa de regalos verdad? —Él sabía que Kise lo sabía, pero si volvían a salir de compras volvería a preguntar con la esperanza de que lo reconsiderara.

—Sí. —respondió, apenas mirándolo por encima del hombro. —pero ninguno de ellos es lo que quiero dar a Momoicchi y su futuro esposo.

Suspiró y ni siquiera se molestó en enmascarar su exasperación. —No eres el que va a recibir el maldito regalo...

—Momoicchi sabe que tengo buen gusto. —Kise lo puso en evidencia y Aomine ignoró a propósito la sensación de que Kise pensaba que no lo tenía. —le gustará lo que le daré.

Y entonces Ryōta le mostró esa brillante y deslumbrante sonrisa. —Solo necesito encontrar el indicado.

Realmente no fue justo cuando le sonrió así, como si no tuviera idea de lo que era para él cuando le hacía eso. A Aomine no le gustaba salir de compras y prefería no ser arrastrado por horas en el centro comercial, pero allí estaba y una sonrisa era suficiente para que se sintiera menos irritado y un poco más paciente. Solo por la hermosa sonrisa de esta persona molesta y determinada con la que compartía casi todo. Dios, era tan idiota.

—...Por favor dime que tienes al menos alguna idea de qué tipo de regalo quieres.

La sonrisa de Kise se volvió descarada mientras tiraba de Aomine lejos de la sección actual del centro comercial donde estaban. —Artículos de cocina.

Aomine quería golpearlo y lo intentó, pero Kise lo esperaba y se agachó a tiempo, riendo.

Aún se aferraba a su muñeca. Eventualmente, el mismo movió sus dedos y enredó sus manos. El agarre de Ryōta era suelto pero cálido.

—No te preocupes. Sé a dónde ir. —Más sonrisas alegres y un poco de balanceo de sus manos.

Apenas se dio cuenta, Aomine apretó la mano de Kise en respuesta.

—Bien, pero no te tomes demasiado tiempo mirando a tu alrededor.

—¡Te invitaré a cenar!

—Nada de ensaladas.

La risa de Kise era musical y hacía cosas graciosas en su corazón como siempre y cuando Kise aceptó magnánimamente su condición, se preparó para dos, no, tres horas de espera mientras Ryōta hojeaba y deliberaba entre las muchas opciones que tenía.

Las cosas que hacía por él.

(Era como si ya estuvieran casados.)

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Voy a traer más bocadillos! —Dijo Kise, saltando sobre sus pies y corriendo hacia la cocina. Era un borrón amarillo brillante que salía a toda velocidad de su sala y Aomine se sentía cansado de solo mirarlo.

—Trae el helado también, Ki-chan. —Satsuki lo llamó y recibió una brillante respuesta afirmativa. Empezó a tararear de forma ausente y se volvió para mirarla justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse por su atuendo otra vez.

Esta noche, Satsuki estaba vestida con un _kigurumi_ [3] de unicornio blanco y rosado, se veía cómoda mientras descansaba contra el sofá. Parecía muy relajada y alegre para alguien que estaba a punto de casarse en unos días. Mirarla lo hacía sentir nervioso, aunque no es como si pudiese decírselo. Ella había estado corriendo entre una mezcla de determinación maníaca y demasiada cafeína durante meses tratando de hacer todo, y ahora que _El Día_ estaba cada vez más cerca, finalmente la miró en paz. Aomine pensó que estaría más destrozada cuanto más se acercara la fecha, pero de nuevo era Satsuki. Él realmente no conocía a nadie que estuviera más preparado que ella cuando se trataba de situaciones pesadas y estresantes. Como prometer tu vida a otra persona para siempre.

Satsuki terminó de tararear con una sonrisa repentina, apuntando hacia él de una manera que lo hizo sacudirse un poco. —Esta fue una gran idea, Dai-chan. Gracias.

Aomine se sacudió su agradecimiento con un bufido mientras se estiraba a su lado. —Lo que sea. Kise probablemente solo quería ser _Pikachu_ por la noche...

—¿Y tú querías ser Godzilla? —Le preguntó Satsuki inocentemente, moviendo sus pestañas y empujando su pie cubierto de blanco y rosa contra el suyo que era de un color gris oscuro de Godzilla.

—Cualquiera sería afortunado de ser Godzilla —le dijo en un tono serio antes de soltar una risita y desplomarse lateralmente sobre su hombro con un suave suspiro.

Satsuki había tenido su despedida de soltera con sus amigas días atrás. Eso probablemente explicaba su estado de ánimo relajado. Tuvieron un spa grupal y, por supuesto, él no tuvo nada que ver con eso porque _no se permitían chicos_. Kise lo había considerado injusto, haciendo pucheros sobre "querer una fiesta con Momoicchi también", pero se hizo a un lado a la idea de ir a un spa. Y aquí estaban, teniendo una fiesta de pijamas y un maratón de drama vestidos con Kigurumis. Y sí, también era una excusa para usarlos. Aomine era muy aficionado a su traje de Godzilla y lo usaría en todas partes si eso no hiciera que Kise lo desconociera.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Eh? —Aomine bajó la mirada y encontró a Satsuki mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Parece que has querido decir algo toda la noche.

Daiki resopló, mirando hacia otro lado. —¿Qué? No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Síííííí.

Le dio otro empujón a su pie y _esa_ mirada apareció en su rostro.

Tras muchos años conociendo a Satsuki, Aomine sabía lo tenaz que podía ser. Ella no daría su brazo a torcer y era mejor escupirlo de inmediato o simplemente esperar a que te lastime.

Suspiró, cansado y ni siquiera había dado pelea. La edad lo estaba alcanzando. Tratar con una determinada Satsuki era más difícil de lidiar hoy en día. Culpó a Kise; Sólo él podía hacerlo más suave.

Hablando de Kise vestido de Pikachu, él todavía estaba en la cocina haciendo palomitas de maíz, o eso parecía. Las palomitas de microondas eran seguras. Él podría manejar el microondas bastante bien. Aomine podía oírlo cantar débilmente y fácilmente podía imaginarse los pequeños movimientos de baile que estaría haciendo. Se vería tonto en su atuendo de Pikachu, pero al mismo tiempo lo llevaría con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa.

Aomine volvió su mirada a Satsuki y la encontró mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Solo... —hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras. ¿Por qué estaba hablando tan fuerte?

—¿Como supiste?

—¿Saber qué?

—Que querías casarte.

Era algo que se le ocurrió a medida que se acercaba el día de la boda. Probablemente era inevitable, con él en medio de los preparativos y estando al lado de Satsuki en casi cada paso del camino. Eso y Kise también estaba allí, entusiasmados con todo, como siempre sucedía cuando sus amigos y celebraciones estaban involucrados, siempre dispuestos a ayudar con lo que fuera. Aomine no tenía idea de que Kise disfrutaba de las bodas, aunque suponía que era diferente cuando tus amigos estaban involucrados.

—Bueno. —comenzó Satsuki después de un tiempo —me preguntó y hemos hablado de ello. No fue algo repentino.

—¿Entonces sabías que se te iba a declarar? —Bueno, eso sonaba mal.

Satsuki se rio, sus ojos bailando. —No, pero sabía que lo haría en algún momento. Los dos estábamos esperando el momento adecuado.

Las relaciones eran trabajo; Aomine lo había aprendido en los últimos años de estar con Kise. El amor y el cuidado no eran suficientes. También tenía que haber un nivel de confianza y comprensión en el que la gente necesitaba trabajar para lograrlo. A él le gustaba pensar que estaban en ese nivel después de tantos años juntos. Así que ahora, con Satsuki encadenándose y arrastrándolo a lo largo de una carrera salvaje, parecía que era el momento de preguntarse a sí mismo, _¿qué sigue?_

— ...Te vas a casar, ¿eh? —Dijo Daiki, mirando a Satsuki de nuevo. Ella había levantado la capucha de su kigurumi y el suave cuerno de unicornio casi lo golpeó en el ojo. ¿Cómo podría ser que sintiera que las cosas eran iguales, pero en realidad no lo eran?

Satsuki lo miró por debajo de su capucha con una sonrisa que por alguna razón le recordó demasiado a Kise.

—Sí. —respondió ella fácilmente, felizmente al escuchar a Kise regresar con los bocadillos.

Ella le dio un codazo en el hombro con una risita.

—Solo no vayas a llorar.

.

.

.

* * *

(No estaba llorando.

Había algo en su ojo cuando Satsuki caminaba por el pasillo con su enorme y esponjoso vestido de novia.

Probablemente fueron las flores. Había demasiadas. ¿Por qué mierda había tantas flores de todos modos? Probablemente le dio alergia y lo hicieron llorar. Gracias a Dios no había abejas. [4]

Joder, sintió ganas de golpear algo.

Debería haber golpeado al novio de Satsuki.

 _Él_ debería ser el único que estuviese llorando.

(No él porque estaba feliz por ella. El tipo no tenía alguna forma de merecerla, pero la hacía tan jodidamente feliz, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer al respecto?

...Dios, la iba a extrañar mucho ...)

.

.

.

* * *

La comida en la recepción era perfecta. Aomine estaba completamente seguro de eso. Por supuesto, Kise ayudó a mantenerlo todo " _perfecto_ ". Satsuki le dio su aprobación.

Después de todo, de las comidas, las imágenes, los discursos y el baile, Satsuki y su nuevo esposo partieron a su luna de miel. Ella pudo decir adiós antes de irse. Llevaba ropa normal, parecía cansada pero aún sonriente, brillando como una novia feliz.

—Serás bueno con Ki-chan mientras yo no esté. Estaré fuera por un tiempo — Le dijo, sonriendo, pero con voz autoritaria.

Rodó los ojos. —Sí, no lo haré llorar. Vete, llegarás tarde a tu vuelo.

Casi se cayó por la fuerza de su abrazo. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, siempre había tenido una fuerza impresionante y era capaz de derribarlo sí así lo quería. Se aferró a él por un largo tiempo, tantas palabras sin decir, pero de alguna manera Aomine las entendió y fue tocado por ellas, luego se fue, saludándolo por encima de su hombro y diciendo adiós.

Pasarían varios meses hasta que la volviese a ver cara a cara.

Los invitados se fueron poco después de la salida de los recién casados, la familia de Satsuki y la suya comenzaron a organizarse para limpiar todo el alboroto que dejó la boda. Aomine huyó de todo eso porque era él, o, en otras palabras, se escapó antes de que su madre lo atrapara _._ Había tenido suficiente de organizar bodas y todo eso por un tiempo.

Aomine suspiro de alivio cuando se dejó caer en un banco que estaba dentro del mirador que halló en la parte posterior de la capilla. Alguien eventualmente lo encontraría, pero hasta entonces, se sentaría allí y finalmente se relajaría.

El mirador era un escenario perfecto para las fotos de la boda. Estaba rodeado por el jardín con flores colgantes y que rodeaban los postes. Alguien incluso colgó luces de hadas alrededor. Las descubrió cuando de repente se encendieron. El sol había empezado a ponerse hace un rato y ahora todo estaba iluminado de forma suave y romántica.

—Aquí estás.

Aomine miró por encima del hombro y no se sorprendió al encontrar a Kise de pie allí. Se veía tan guapo como siempre, pero el elegante y pulcro traje oscuro que llevaba lo hacía ver aún mejor. Su cabello estaba acomodado como si estuviera en una de esas sesiones de fotos que normalmente hacía que había tenido ganas de pasar sus dedos por esos cabellos suaves todo el día. Honestamente Kise Ryōta, su aspecto de niño bonito y su cabello suave eran una completa amenaza.

Kise tenía una mano en su bolsillo mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco después de atrapar la mirada de Aomine. Él sonrió y lo siguió con un guiño.

—¿Te has enamorado de mí otra vez?

Aomine se burló, frunciendo el ceño. —Cierra la boca. Sabes lo bonito que eres.

Kise se rio y entró al mirador para sentarse a su lado. Se sentó con mucha menos gracia de lo que solía hacerlo cuando vestía trajes.

—¡Pero me gusta que lo digas!

Kise seguía sonriendo cuando el desvió la mirada.

Un cómodo silencio cayó entre ellos por un momento. El día había empezado temprano y terminó tarde. Ambos estaban cansados, pero el estado de ánimo entre ellos era suave y melancólico. Todavía era algo surrealista pensar en Satsuki como una mujer casada. Por cómo habían estado involucrados en los preparativos que llevaron a este día, ese concepto todavía era algo difícil de procesar.

—Momoicchi está casada. —Kise rompió el silencio como solía hacerlo.

Aomine lo miró. —No creo que puedas llamarla así jamás.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Momoicchi es Momoicchi. ¡No importa si ahora está casada! ¿Ella no tomó el nombre de su marido verdad?

— ...Oh sí.

Kise levantó el puño con una sonrisa. —Por cierto, felicitaciones, _Dama de Honor_. Buen trabajo.

—Llámame así de nuevo y terminamos. — se quejó, pero de todos modos lo golpeó. Por supuesto que merecía felicitaciones.

—Sigo pensando que deberías haber usado un vestido, pero como sea, ¡ah, _Aominecchi!_

Kise seguía riendo incluso cuando Aomine le había golpeado, y no podía tener suficiente de eso. De todo, de Kise, en realidad. Incluso si la mitad del tiempo Kise solo lo llevaba por la pared. Aomine tenía que preguntarse a veces cómo había llegado hasta aquí con esta criatura mimada, ridícula e increíble. Por supuesto, no era perfecto y a veces tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas, pero también era bueno. Era increíble pensarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la risa de Kise se transformara en una sonrisa traviesa y felizmente había reclamado a Daiki como su calentador portátil. Aomine lo envolvió en sus brazos sin quejarse porque el idiota iba a enfriarse y se negaba a volver a entrar porque el mirador tenía una agradable atmósfera romántica.

El cabello de Kise rozaba su mejilla y barbilla mientras se acurrucaba contra él. Él realmente no tenía frío, pero definitivamente estaba más caliente ahora con Kise sobre él. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Tienes un resfriado? — Lo cuestionó Kise, y pudo sentir sus ojos mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—No. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

— ...Bueno, está bien. Vamos a quedarnos aquí un poco más, pero entraremos en unos minutos. Lo prometo.

Kise se retorció un poco antes de acomodarse más plácidamente. Aomine lo miró y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Era tan suave como parecía.

—Estuvo bien, ¿no?

—¿La recepción? —Preguntó Kise mientras lo miraba.

—No…

—¿La boda?

—Sí...

—Sí. —Kise estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa cariñosa. —Lo fue. Momoicchi era la novia más hermosa.

Daiki siguió acariciando su cabello, dejando que las suaves hebras se entrelazaran suavemente entre sus dedos.

—Sabes... no me importaría...

—¿No te importaría...?

— ...Eso.

—¿Eh?

Sus dedos se posaron en el cabello de Kise.

— ...Dije que no me importaría.

—¿No te importaría qué? —La expresión de Ryōta era curiosa y Daiki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para pronunciar las palabras.

— ...Algo como eso.

Para entonces, Kise se había enderezado para poder mirarlo mejor, como si tratara de obtener una mejor visión de lo que estaban hablando. La mirada en el rostro de Kise era confusa, insegura. Se lamió los labios, los mordió, y Aomine hizo todo lo posible para no distraerse.

— ... ¿Una boda? —Preguntó suavemente.

— ...

— ... ¿Daiki? —Kise lo instó.

— ...Sí…

Decirlo realmente no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Quien quiera que haya dicho que decir lo que pensaba era algo bueno, debería pensarlo de nuevo. El largo momento después de que abrió la boca y dijo lo que había estado pensando durante casi todo el día, fue aterrador.

Y no mejoró cuando el silencio largo y angustioso terminó y Kise abrió la boca.

—¿Aominecchi?

—¿Sí?

Ryōta lo miró y arrugó la nariz, sus labios haciendo pucheros.

—Para que lo sepas, esa fue peor propuesta del mundo.

Había un anime, donde un personaje se convertía en piedra, lentamente comenzaba a romperse en pedazos y solo volaba el polvo dejado atrás. Así era como se sentía Aomine.

—¡Oye! —Protestó, aunque se sentía helado por completo y parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar al mismo tiempo. —¡No me estaba proponiendo!

Kise levantó una ceja, nada impresionado. —Pero dijiste que querías una boda.

—¡No en este momento! —Aomine se encontró tartamudeando y Dios. _Esta_ era la propuesta de matrimonio más horrible de la historia.

—Bueno, no —Kise rodó los ojos. —porque creo que somos demasiado viejos para fugarnos, ¿puedes imaginar lo que eso le haría a mi madre y a mis hermanas? ¡Estarían devastadas! ¡Y Momoicchi tiene que estar aquí! Ella tiene que ayudarme con toda la planificación. ¡No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo! Podría ser el próximo año, no tiene que ser tan pronto. Puedo esperar. Mi novio es un idiota y me debe una propuesta increíble...

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio otra vez. Ni siquiera había pasado una hora desde que Satsuki se marchó y Kise ya estaba llorando. Era el peor. A pesar de eso, Kise permitió que lo tomara nuevamente en sus brazos y lo sostuviera. Aomine comenzó a acariciar su cabello otra vez y se quedaron así por un tiempo.

Cuando Kise se había calmado, tuvo el valor de preguntar, —...Entonces una boda, ¿eh?

La voz de Kise cuando respondió fue suave, anhelante, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. —Quiero casarme, sí...

Sus palabras hicieron que se detuviera por un segundo, pero no le tomó mucho para sostenerlo más cerca. —Nunca dijiste nada...

Kise dejó escapar un bufido. —Eres un gatito asustadizo, tenías que ser el primero en decirlo.

Aomine frunció el ceño. —No soy un gatito asustadizo...

Kise se removió un poco y de alguna manera Aomine supo que estaba sonriendo. Lo apretujó un poco en lo que se suponía que sería una reprimenda, pero ambos sabían que no serviría de nada.

—...Sabía que iba a casarme contigo en algún momento, de alguna manera. —Murmuró cuando el sol se había puesto completamente y el aire se sentía más frío, pero entre los dos había calidez; Aomine lo sentía aún más en su rostro.

—Dramático…

Ryōta lo miró con intensidad, se inclinó y lo besó.

—Amas que lo sea.

( _Te amo._ )

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:

[1] Cocina fusión: Es un concepto general que se emplea en gastronomía para indicar tanto la mezcla de estilos culinarios de diferentes culturas como la mezcla de ingredientes representativos de otros países, mezcla de condimentos y/o especias, prácticas culinarias, etc.

[2] En el juego _: Kuroko no Basuke 3DS game, Kuroko no Basuke: Mirai he no Kizuna. [A Miraculous Day at Teikou Middle]_ se menciona que durante un evento en parejas Akashi, Aomine y Midorima realizaron crossdressing al estar en el lugar y momento equivocados, ya que dicho evento no tuvo suficiente participación. Las respectivas parejas eran: Kuroko/Akashi, Kise/Aomine y Murasakibara/Midorima.

[3] Kigurumi: Es el nombre japonés para los disfraces de personajes animales.

[4] En la sección de preguntas y respuestas del manga se menciona que Aomine odia las abejas puesto que fue picado por una.


End file.
